criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Destination
'Final Destination '''is a case featured in Venusville. It takes place in City Square and it's 54th case of the game, also the sixth and the last one to take place in City Square. Plot Celine Long in panic called Venusville Justice Fighters and confessed that she is Avery Miller's accomplice and that she is the one who tried to assassinate Chief Vanya Bhakta and Mandy Pregodich. She wanted to redeem herself by finding Madison Black and rescuing Liam Saunders, so she went to the old Order of Specters' cave in order to save him. Immediately, Chief Bhakta told Amber Herrera to go there and save Liam. When they arrived, they only found Celine, who tried to explain them that Madison moved Liam to a different location. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot. Amber tackled player to the ground to protect them. When they got up, they saw Celine dead with a bullet wound on her heart. They deduced that possibly an OoS member shot her on Avery's orders, or maybe even Avery herself killed her. They investigated the cave and found enough reasons to suspect Mayor Pregodich, climate change activist Felix Brown and Mayor's sister Elsa Pregodich. The team then returned to the precinct, where Tyler Highmore came up to them and told them that he has really bad news. Tyler told them that Madison sent them Liam's finger, revealing that he is probably either dead or violently tortured. However, Tyler managed to find out that Celine and Avery's hideout is actually in the theatre basement. The team went there and found enough reasons to suspect journalist Cynthia Rayman and priest Paul Sheppard. A little while later, the team spoke to Mandy, who revealed that she knew from beggining that Celine is the accomplice, but was too scared to tell that to police. They also spoke to Felix, who revealed that he actually saw someone shooting Celine from the highest building, but didn't saw their face. The team then returned to the precinct, but they got interrupted by Tyler, who was shot in the arm. After driving Tyler to the ER, the team decided to search the building where Celine was shot from, and they found enough clues to talk to Elsa, who was angry at Celine for reporting her for drinking and driving, and Paul Sheppard, who was revealed to be in V.A.S.A. before, but left that profession to be a priest. They've also spoke to Cynthia, whose high heel was found on the building even though she told them that she was in her office all day. The team then found enough evidence to determine that Celine's assassin is Mayor Pregodich. Upon admitting to the murder, Mandy started crying and explained that everything went too far. When asked to explain, Mandy sighed and told them that she couldn't live normally, knowing that Celine and Avery are after her. Knowing that police didn't caught them yet, Mandy decided to ask Madison Black for help. Madison promised Mandy that both Celine and Avery will be gone if she cleares Madison of all charges and to praise her in front of US president. Fearing for her life, Mandy did everything she said and Madison gave her the sniper rifle, telling her to shoot both Celine and Avery and that some of her friends will get rid of the bodies. Panicking, Mandy went to the skyscraper and saw Celine near the OoS' cave. Thinking that nobody is around her, Mandy shot Celine straight to the heart, only to realize that player and Amber are there. When Amber tried to arrest her, tearful Mandy pulled a gun and pointed it at herself. She told them that she has no choice and that Avery will kill her anyways. Mandy then pulled the trigger and killed herself. Post-trial, after Mandy's guards informed the team that Mandy will be transported to New York city for her burial, Bruno told the player that they must find Liam since Madison probably left him somewhere after getting cleared of all charges. They investigated the old OoS hideout, only to find a broken tablet that was sent to Gabriel Herrera since Tyler is in jail. Gabriel analyzed it and told them that it was Madison who shot Tyler as a ''small gift before getting cleared of all charges. He also managed to find out that Madison drove him to the theatre after Avery ran away. The team went there and found Liam tied up in the locked box with one of his fingers missing. They brought him to Philip, who revealed that he doesn't have any visible injuries, but will require a talk with psychologist since he is traumatized. Later, Gabriel came up to the team and told them that he searched through Liam's phone and found out what really lead Madison to kidnap him. Liam followed Madison few days prior the kidnapping and found out some info about ''Planet X. Appearently, V.A.S.A. scientists are making a completely new planet for V.A.S.A. members to live on after freezing the earth for polar species. Gabriel also told them that Madison have returned to the V.A.S.A. district and that they have an opportunity to finally interrogate her about this. Meanwhile, Chief Bhakta told the team that she has some news about their former lab chief Doris Holiday, who got pardoned for the murder due to being an OoS member against her will and after being threatened by Avery. Chief Bhakta and player met up with Doris, who burst into tears as soon as she saw them and said that she is glad to see them again. After helping Doris find her gift for Tyler, Doris begged player to help her say sorry to Tyler for killing Ben Hathaway. They visited Tyler in hospital, who wasn't very happy to see Doris, but decided to give her a chance and to start their friendship all over again. After all these events, Chief Bhakta told the team that they will be going to V.A.S.A. district and to speak with Madison about her ''Planet X plan... Summary Victim: * Celine Long (shot in the heart in front of abandoned Order of Specters' cave). Murder Weapon: * Sniper Rifle Killer: * Mandy Pregodich Suspects MPregodichVC54.png|Mandy Pregodich FBrownVC54.png|Felix Brown EPregodichVC54.png|Elsa Pregodich CRaymanVC54.png|Cynthia Rayman PSheppardVC54.png|Paul Sheppard Quasi-suspect(s) BFilipovichVC47.png|Bruno Filipovich. GHerreraQuasi1.png|Gabriel Herrera DHolidayVC25.png|Doris Holiday THighmoreVC39.png|Tyler Highmore Killer's Profile * The killer is a sharpshooter. * The killer drinks Kissel. * The killer is left-handed. * The killer has ginger hair. * The killer wears a badge. Crime Scenes